


An Interruption Unplanned and Unwanted

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: DELETE THIS [7]
Category: Earth-12041 (Marvel), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, The setup for Multiversal nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: [edit: heck there was a small scene with Peter at the end missing, it's there now. Apologies]Peter and Sam are having fun playing Dom/sub when Nova gets called to duty. It only gets worse from there.
Series: DELETE THIS [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/498172
Kudos: 7





	An Interruption Unplanned and Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> ADDITIONAL WARNINGS:  
> Graphic depictions of gore and violence  
> Death of a cosmic horror  
> NO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH (things look dicey but I assure you our boys live)
> 
> Notes:  
> I have so much of this written that it felt silly just sitting on it. It's unfinished as of posting.
> 
> Also we just jump right in the middle of their scene. No build up.

His Sir had already lovingly eaten various meats and cheeses off of Sam’s chest and stomach, using him like a charcuterie board. And now had shifted to drizzling pure honey over his naked skin. 

The sweet substance reminded Sam of Sir’s nickname for him. Reminded him of belonging to Spidey and being something sweet to be treasured. 

“My sweet little plate,” his Sir cooed, sucking another bruise into his skin as he lapped up more honey from his body. He was already peppered with marks from his Sir’s sweet sucking kisses and sharp bites. “Always so good for me. Everything tastes so much better when you have something pretty to eat it off of.” 

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir," Sam said, over the moon. His Sir thought he was pretty! He said everything was going to taste better because of him! He could barely contain his joy. His Sir licked the honey from his throat, then nipped hard enough to bruise. Sam thanked his Sir and did his best to hold still.

“What would people think, seeing you all spread out and slutty like this, hmm?” Sir said, before biting at his shoulder.

Sam's face heated at the thought, even as his cock took interest. The idea of anyone seeing him like this was so hot, and embarrassing. Sam loved showing off for Spidey. Sir didn't have his cameras out right now, but Sam could very easily remember the various scenes they’d done with people watching. Sometimes at dungeons, and other times with people they knew. 

"They'd think I'm a slut, Sir," Sam admitted. 

“My horny little slut covered in honey and just begging to be used like a plate for me.” Spidey crooned.

"Yes Sir, I'm such a slut, Sir. I'll fuck anything for you, Spidey. This cock is yours this ass is yours this slut is yours," Sam said, keeping still and trying his best to please his Sir. 

"That's right, Honey-Mine. What a filthy little slut you are, all for me. You'll take what I give you, let me take whatever I want. You belong to me. My own beautiful slut, just for me.” 

"Yes Spidey. Yours Sir. Thank you Sir!" Sam said, overjoyed.

"Good slut, that's right. Now what does my filthy little slut want?"

"This slut wants to make Spidey happy!"

"What a good little slut you are, honey mine," Sir said.

"Oh thank you sir. Please Sir," Sam whined. He did his best to look as pitiful as he could without moving from the position Spidey had put him in.

“Please what, pretty thing?” Sir said, sweet as the honey he was dripping slowly over Sam's chest. Sam looked away, embarrassed. But he absolutely wanted this. Wanted even more but was so happy to be given all of this attention from Spidey, his Sir. 

“Please use me, sir,” Sam said so sweetly that there was no way his Sir could resist. And sure enough, Spidey’s breath caught. Excitement and delight soared through Sam. Sir liked him, Sir wanted him.

“Oh pretty plate, nothing would make me happier,” he said, even as he leaned down to lick across Sam’s pecs. He made a downright sinful noise as he enjoyed his food. Sam thanked him breathlessly.

He peppered Sam’s torso with hickies as he went, and Sam squirmed in delight, though he was careful not to spill any of his Sir’s food. Sir hated when he did that. And Sam didn’t want to be punished right now. He wanted the sweet sweet rewards his Sir gave him for being a good boy.

His Sir gave it to him, drizzling even more honey onto his willing body. 

When his Sir was finished licking every inch of his naked chest and stomach clean, he moved down, eying up Sam’s hard cock as though it was just as delicious as the food he’d just eaten off of him. 

That was all the warning Sam got before the tight heat of his Sir’s mouth was around him, his strong hands holding his hips still so he couldn’t buck up into it. 

“Thank you, Sir,” he managed to whine, toes curling with the unrelenting pleasure. He couldn't do much of anything else. This was so green he was flying with it. All he wanted to do was bask in how happy his Sir made him, thank him, and take whatever he was given like a good boy. 

Sir didn’t let him cum. Sam whined and moaned and made himself as pretty a picture as possible, but his Sir seemed to have other plans. And Sam would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy being edged. Spidey pulled back and pet the head of his cock dismissively. 

“Good boy.” 

"Thank you sir," Sam said, all pretty and flushed. He was achingly hard, but he kept still like he knew his Sir wanted, waiting for whatever he had in store for him next. 

“You’re mine,” Sir said. His Sir reached out to jangle the little spider-man charm on Sam’s collar, grinning smugly. Sam’s stomach flipped with pleasure and his heart glowed, feeling full. It fell so good knowing his sir treasured him enough to have given him a collar. And not just a play collar either! But an unstable molecule collar that was always just a solid thought away from being stealthed. 

“Yes Sir,” he said, knowing it was true. He was Spidey’s completely, to do with whatever he pleased. It was amazing. Sam wanted nothing more than to please his Sir. Knowing that he was so desired was a heady rush, much better a rush than fighting super villains or space aliens. 

“You’re going to be good for me and hold back again until I say you can come,” Peter said softly, stroking Sam’s length. “Isn’t that right, my sweet little Honey?”

“Yes sir,” Sam said, soft and easy. He let his legs fall open for his Sir. “I’ll be good for you Sir.”

Peter closed his lips hungrily back around the head of Sam’s cock. Which was, of course, the moment that Sam’s wrist comm began to chime. 

It was like having to fight his way through a fog, and for a moment all he could do was stare at his own wrist in mild confusion, before the reality of the situation hit him like a bucket of ice cold water over the head. 

Shit. Flarking fuck.

He hated interrupted scenes. It had only happened a few times before, but every time it sucked balls. 

“This is Nova,” he managed, as Peter pulled back, leaving him chilled and feeling sort of hollow. Damnit. Why now? 

"Something just appeared out of nowhere! It's as big as the freaking moon! Get to Bangladesh five minutes ago!"

"Shit," Sam said. Space whales didn't just appear out of nothing, even… ugh he was all out of it still, couldn't finish the thought. He put on his helmet and the rush of Nova force helped get him back down.

“You did so well,” Peter said, tripping over his words in his haste to get them out before Sam left. Sir was so good to him, Peter, damnit, Peter was so good to him. Sam held onto him, just a brief moment of comfort. “You were so good, Sam.” Peter told him, holding him and petting his back. 

Sam reminded himself that Peter's tense tone had nothing to do with the flarking scene and everything to do with sending his boyfriend off to fight some unknown cosmic behemoth.

And then Peter wasn't there. 

It took him too long to process, but when he did he was gone. Out and up into orbit then down into… whatever ever this part of Earth was called. He so did not have time for earth geopolitics. But the massive thing phasing in and out of reality was a pretty fucking good hint to his destination. 

The adrenaline was kicking in now, chasing away that hollow sad feeling in his chest. Thank goodness. He’d deal with the weird mental fallout once this thing was defeated and Peter was back safe and sound. His Sir would help him with it. He just had to get through this battle. 

Peter had to be… somewhere nearish this thing. It was doing something Not Good to the fabric of this dimension. That kind of crap always managed to get at least three spider people involved. His first blast at the thing did literally nothing to it. Great. His next was hotter, stronger. Eyes that definitely didn't belong on anything's back, or stomach or what the flark ever it was opened and glared at him.

"Yeah? You didn't like that huh! Too bad!" Sam taunted at it. They were in atmosphere, thin though it was. His helmet was flagging dimensional tears left right and everywhere. Some of them were more spiders, Sam couldn't spare them much thought right now. Especially considering his own spider hadn't been wearing his webshooters. Freak out time was later. Right now the other rips that no one was pulled through weren't disappearing, they were growing.

Also, important note, the creature really did not like having it's eyes blasted into charred ruins. Who knew? It made a noise that shook Sam's bones and started turning. Sam was not staying in one place though. He was busy flying fast and unpredictable around the thing while trying to drive it back. Back into space, back from wherever the flark it came from, Sam wasn't picky just as long as it was gone.

He was keeping it's attention on him now, and new portals weren't forming any more. The other portals were still there, and still growing but one thing at a time. Starting with and ending with this jerk.

Then something hit Sam hard and the next thing he knew he was getting vored. Fucking perfect. Just great. But the first blast Sam used from the inside seared the thing down to whatever it had for bones. 

"Hah! Not so tough on the inside, huh?" Sam taunted. Before pouring on the power and blasting a Nova sized hole out of it's head. Not everything kept their brains in their head, so Sam turned right back around and bored another hole through it. And another, and he was in his stride now and kept it up until the das't thing started spasming in death throes. Well, he kept it up even then, really. He couldn't let this thing tear his planet, his dimension, apart. 

Finally satisfied that it really was dead, Sam grabbed onto a sturdy looking bit of it's very ruined corpse. He started hauling it into space, trying to decide between throwing it into the sun or out of the Sol System. But he didn't get there.

Comparatively tiny somethings peeled away and attacked him, he didn't even have time to identify them before they were on him. He tried to burn them away, but everything went the wrong colors of bright and the next thing Sam knew he was falling in atmosphere with one hell of a hangover over and Peter hanging onto him.

And then he didn't know much of anything.

* * *

Peter jerked awake in a panic, finding Amadeus Cho beside him busy at work.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” He demanded irritably, eyes darting back to the data screens. Nothing new. Not even close. “How long was I out?”

“You are performing at very low standards when compared to your past accomplishments. Even computers need to be restarted periodically; given nothing catastrophic has afflicted them," Cho said, even more distant than usual. Then, well he was Cho so he didn't really stop working but he moved over to lean against Peter in his not exactly awkward but very deliberate way of giving comfort as he said, much more deliberately, "It's been approximately sixteen minutes and twenty-three seconds since your body lost consciousness. You are not made from circuit boards and sodder; if you were you would still need to restart. You're operating both beyond design specs and with catastrophic instability—"

“I  **need** to be monitoring the search.  **And** fighting crime on top of that. I’ve already dropped teaching until we find Sam, what  **else** can I cut out for sleep?”

“Your body needs sleep Peter.” 

Peter shook Cho off of him and resumed working with the data. Had he scanned it through the— 

“Peter, if the helmet was destroyed—"

“It’d take more than that giant space douche to break a Nova helmet,” Peter said tiredly. He was done with this argument. Done with everything, if he was being honest. He couldn't even begin to convey to Cho, to anyone, how absolutely Peter needed this to be true.

“Doctor Richards said that it is theoretically possible to damage Nova Helmets such that their capacity to emit traceable energy signatures could cease—" 

“If you aren’t going to help you can go,” Peter said, as flatly as he could manage. He couldn't think about that, couldn't think about what kind of force was needed to crush a  **Nova helmet** much less what would happen to any very much not superhuman man wearing it when, if! If! If such a thing had even happened.  _ It hadn't happened. So stop thinking about it!  _ He reminded himself.

_ Sam, I'll find you. Just hang on. Only a little longer now. _


End file.
